The Legendary Starfy 6
by Miette Delphonse
Summary: This is my idea if there were to be a sixth installment in the Densetsu No Stafy series. disclaimer: Starfy and it's content/characters belong to Nintendo/TOSE, and the OC Mei belongs to me. Also if someone could translate this story for me (and the peopl


**a note before we start: Starfy and it's conteng belongs to Nintendo/TOSE and i only own the fanmade character in this story and this is just my idea in case a Densetsu No Stafy 6/The Legendary Starfy 6 happens to come out (I'd actually freak (in a good way) if someone from Nintendo actually read this but anyway let's jump right in ^^**

In the far away kingdom of Pufftop... tragedy had broken out. However it had been taken care of by the prince of Pufftop, Starfy. And now, him and his friend Moe and sister Starly are enjoying a nice peaceful day in the castle. "man, that was some battle huh Starf?" Moe said. Starfy nodded his head in agreement. "you all might as well relax for now, you've earned it." Starfy's mother, Mama Star stated. "I'm glad Bunston is safe now..." Starly said, softly. A while later, a loud crash was heard and a storm had came to Pufftop. "not again!" Starfy's father, Papa Star cried. The impact of the storm sent Starfy, Starly and Moe falling into the ocean below once again. Once they were sure they were okay, to their surprise, they found Old Man Lobber, Bunston and Mattel. "hello again you three..!" Mattel said, waving. "What happened?" Starly asked, curious. "Now ah, could be wrong but every villain you defeated have come back...!" Old Man Lobber said. Starfy began to panic. "calm down Starf! you've defeated them last time, you can beat 'em again." Moe told Starfy. Starfy pointed right, there was some sort of net thing coming towards them. "*gasp* SWIM FOR IT!" Moe yelled. They all tried to escape, but ended up being caught anyway. Later on, The six woke up to find themselves in some sort of tank. "wha...? where are we?" Bunston asked, confused. "I have no idea..." Mattel said, looking around. "Aaaa... Aquarium?!" Moe read on a sign in front of the tank they were inside of. 'what's an aquarium?' Starfy wondered. "actually what's an aquarium anyway?" Starly asked. "it's where some injured sea creatures go." Old man Lobber said. "but we're not hurt..." Bunston noted. "you're right." Mattel said. "who's that?" Moe asked, glancing at a girl who was watching them curiously. She had sea green hair in pigtails, a sailor-like school uniform, black/grey stockings and black shoes and she seemed to be around Starfy's age. "y-you can talk..?" the girl asked curiously. "yep! and quick question, what's your name kid?" Moe asked, trying to strike up a conversation with the human girl. "Mei." Kiku said. "oh, nice to meet you! I'm Starly, that was Moe, this is my brother Starfy, that's our friend Mattel... this is Bunston and that's Old Man Lobber." Starly said, happy to see another girl for once. "Nice to meet you all... Wait, so you guys don't live here, am I right..?" Mei asked, making sure she heard them correctly. "nah, me, Starf and Starly live in a kingdom somewhere in the clouds called Pufftop." Moe said. "Oh that must be nice. so I'll tell you what, I can't get you guys out of here in the daylight so I'll come back at nighttime." Mei said. "aw, okay then..." Starfy said softly. "should we just act natural until then?" Bunston asked. "alright. Anyway, I gotta go now." Mei said, waving goodbye to her new friends. Starfy and his friends took the opportunity to explore the aquarium's tanks until Mei came back later, after midnight.

-six and a half hours later-

Mei came back, much to Starfy's delight. "there should be a hatch at the top of this thing that you'll have to spin to get it open." Mei said. Starfy and Starly used the Star Spin to get it open. "that was awesome...! Now you all can just climb out." Mei said. Once everyone was out safely, she lead them to the back where there were some stairs that lead into the ocean. "why's that here?" Starfy asked. "it's so that the people that work here can bring what they catch, inside more easily." Mei explained. "ah, that's a pretty smart idea. But also scary if you're from the sea." Moe said. "hey Mei, I know this is a random question but would you like to come with us?" Starly asked. Mei's brown eyes lit up with excitement. "sure..! but I can't breathe underwater or hold my breathe for very long..." she said. "hmm... try this." Mattel said, giving Mei what looked like a rice ball made of seaweed. "o-okay... what does it do?" Mei asked. "yer gonna find out in a minute." Old man Lobber said. Mei ate it, despite it tasting weird. After that she stuck her face in the water and she could actually see, hear and breathe in the water. "wow!" she exclaimed. "well what are we waiting for?" Starfy asked, diving in. A minute later, Mei had gotten used to swimming in the ocean and had seen things she never saw before. "how are you enjoying this so far Mei?" Bunston asked. "a lot..!" she replied. "so am I! Starfy's adventures are always sooooo fun!" Bunston said. Not too long after, a giant tentacle grabbed Mei, Mattel and Moe (hey all their names start with M :D). "Starf! help!" Moe cried.

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGERRRRR XD sorry :P I'll make the next later later tonight or something but I'll need some ideas for the story to make it seem more better.**


End file.
